Secrets
by WildHeartsR5
Summary: Kim has a big secret that she has been keeping from everyone. When Jack finds out will he be able to help her before it's too late? Ok i know the summary is so cliche and pretty bad but hey you should still give the story a chance.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

* * *

Kim stood in front of the mirror in the changing room. The bruises on her neck were prominent. Her hands were shaking as she reached into her gym bag and pulled out her makeup. With shaky fingers she reached for the concealer. Quickly she covered the marks to the best of her ability before pulling her hair back into a pony tail. She quickly changed into some work out clothes before running out into the dojo to meet up with the guys.

They were already warming up when she got out.

"What took so long? You're always done changing before me," Jacks voice cuts the silence causing everyone to turn towards her.

"Oh uh, I just got distracted." She tries to keep her voice as normal as possible so she doesn't give away the fact she is lying. They believe her enough to go back to warming up with no more than a few questioning looks in her direction. She does a few stretches before going to practice with a dummy.

"Wanna spar with me? I learned a new move," Milton's voice is so excited she can't help but give in.

Within seconds she has him pinned to the mat. His face dangerously close to her neck.

"Kim is that a hickey?" His voice breaks slightly with the awkward question.

"Oh ugh yeah..." She lies. She doesn't want them knowing, figuring if she says its a hickey they will just leave her alone.

"So you and Jack finally got together?" Eddie asks.

"No," Kim's voice gives away her annoyance.

"Oh sorry, I just figured that cause you know you two have something going on between you." Eddie gestures wildly thinking it's helping his explanation.

Before anyone gets a chance to respond Ruddy comes running in. Worry is etched into his face and he is out of breath from running. He stops for a minute, hands on his knees as he pants.

"I need your help. All of you outside now." Everyone follows him concerned by what could be so serious. None of them noticing the sky darkening with the impending rain.

"What's going on, yo? Jerry asks while looking confused like normal.

"Well I was walking through the mall and then I found this raccoon stuck in a trashcan and I can't get it out of there by myself."

"Wait this is about a raccoon?" Kim looks angry. She crosses her arms before continuing, "The thing probably has rabies, you shouldn't be touching it."

"It's so furry!" Jerry exclaims as he reaches in to pet it. It turns swiftly biting down hard on his hand. He cradles his hand to his chest screaming.

"I'll drive him to the hospital." Ruddy says before leading the screaming teen to his car.

A loud clap of thunder fills the air. Eddie and Milton both jump at the noise before turning back to the problem at hand. They discuss in depth plans on how they could possibly remove the animal.

The rain begins to fall. The drops are large as the fall at a rapid pace. Before Kim can register what's happening the concealer is washing away. Jack looks back at her as she struggles to take her hair down. He notices the bruising on her neck.

"Kim?" He says her name so quietly she can barely hear him over the sound of rain hitting the pavement.

"That isn't a hickey is it?" She slowly nods. Tears filling her eyes. She didn't want anyone to know yet they found out anyway.

Jack glances over his shoulder at his two preoccupied friends. Realizing they haven't noticed he places a hand on the small of her back whispering, "Lets go somewhere else and talk."

He guides her back into the dojo and she grabs her towel from the bench.

"Who did this to you?"

When she doesn't respond her places a tentative hand on her arm causing her to look up. The tears streaming down her face glisten in the light. In that moment he realizes just how broken she looks and vows to never see her like that again. He will do anything to make her happy.

"Kim I need to know who did this to you."

"It, it was um my..." Her words trail off and she lets out a loud sob. He pulls her to his chest hugging her tightly. His hand brushes through her wet matted hair. When her sobs die down she finally pulls back.

"My dad."

He lets the words sink in before the anger overwhelms him.

* * *

 **So this was actually my first story for this fandom. Trust me there will be more and this one isn't finished yet. There will be more chapters depending on how much you guys like this one. Anyway you should all go check out my other stories and leave a review. Also sorry about this being such a short chapter.**

 **Hugs and Kisses**

 **WildHeartsR5 (Vega)**


End file.
